Memoria perdida
by kairi-sr
Summary: una vida perdida en el olvido haciendo que el fantasma de pasado olvidado lo atormente y el no puede hace nada, el lo intenta pero no puede, el no puede ser aquella persona ante de accidente porque aquella persona murió en aquella noche.


**¡Hola chicas!**** aquí vengo con mi prime fic de corazón de melon, ya el escrito otros fic pero de otro juego y es la primera vez que escribo uno fuera de este y estoy emocionada, pues nada sera mejor que os deje con el prologo de fic, ¡hasta las notas finales de capitulo!.**

* * *

Prologo: despertar

Una oscuridad inmensa que cubría cada unos de los rincones de aquel lugar tan extraño y él estaba ahí, en medio de las ocurrida, perdido sin sabe a dónde ir y que hace, el no sabía porque estaba ahí en pie sin siquiera moverse, era todo tan confuso.  
De repente una brisa fría paso por lugar haciendo que el chico sintiera por todo su cuerpo un escalofrío, sus músculos se habían tensado y su piel estaba fría como el hielo. Se abraza a sí mismo para intenta en vano busca un poco de calor para su cuerpo congelado.  
El no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, el no sabía si había pasado segundo, horas o días todo en aquel lugar era confuso, ni siquiera el recuerda como llego hasta ahí. Solo en aquel lugar lleno de oscuridad se podían escucha unos murmullos que solamente son más que susurros que no se entiende.  
En eso una tenue luz empezó a brilla entre medio de tanta oscuridad, la pequeña luz se acerco a el con lentitud, y el extendió la mano para toca aquella pequeña luz, grave error, si el supiera que aquella luz seria su perdición no hubiera hecho aquello.  
A toca la pequeña luz con sus dedos tintineantes, izó que el tenue lucero fuera creciendo hasta llena de luz toda la habitación haciendo que no quedara ni un rastro de oscuridad. La luz de cegó durante unos segundos, de repente cae de rodillas a suelo, su cuerpo empezó a doler y su cabeza parecía que quiera estallar.  
En eso en su mentó empezó a pasa escenas como si estuvieran removiendo una película en su cabeza. Una noche de lluvia, sonido de una ambulancia, gente rodeando un coche, mucha sangre y cristales, un grito gritando un nombre, un fuerte golpe, un par de luces cegado la vista, luz roja, un día soleado, diversión con los amigos, una hermosa sonrisa femenina, una dulce canción.  
Aquella imágenes iban pasando y el pobre chico estaba atormentado sin sabe como para aquello.  
Unas disculpas de unas chicas hacia una hermosa muchacha, una joven malvada que recibió su merecido, una plan, un consuelo, una hermosa joven en llanto, una niña rubia molestando, un concierto y aquella hermosa chica de nuevo, un bosque con aquella hermosa chica, un chico con cara de pocos amigos con una guitarra, aquella hermosa chica de nuevo diciendo su nombre, una noche oscuras y un grito, una joven junto con un chico de extrañas vestimentas, un instituto con nombre meloso y una pequeña ciudad, una granja, conejos, una pareja sonriendo con dulzura y luego todo en blanco.

* * *

En una pequeña habitación de hospital ocurría algo después de tres mese de larga espera, un chico de cabellos negros y ojos de mismo color miraba sorprendido como aquel joven de cabellos plateados con las puntas terminadas en negro despertar de un largo sueño, la felicidad era tan grande que de un momento a otro su corazón dejaría de latí. El médico que estaba encargado para el cuidado de chico todavía no había llegado cuando se dio el aviso que el paciente estaba racionando, pero a moreno de importo poco este hecho, después de largo meses de espera su hermanito pequeño por fin iba a despertar.  
Se acerco a la cama para ver con su hermanito había los ojos después de tanto tiempo. El chico albino empezó abrir los ojos con lentitud, dejando a la vista un par de joyas de diferente color cada una, verde y amarilla. La luz de la habitación lo dejo aturdido durante unos segundos después miro el lugar extrañado.

-me alegra que por fin hayas despertado Lysandro –dijo el moreno sonriendo con ternura a chico de cabellos blancos.

El chico dirigió su mirada a moreno, de sostuvo la mirada durante un rato y luego puso una mirada fría y abrió la boca para decir algo que acabaría con el moreno,.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

Algo se rompió dentro de moreno.

* * *

**Bueno y hasta llegamos por hoy, ¿que os ha parecido? dejamelo en los Review cualquier duda, queja o idea para este fic, estoy abierta a todo. **

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


End file.
